


Doing Things Our Own Way

by L126



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Anthro-Toothless, Dragon!Toothless, Dragons, Family, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Raising children, Toothcup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L126/pseuds/L126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since dragons have become friends rather than foes. But now Hiccup is being forced into marriage? Something he's never even considered. Not to mention Toothless is none too happy either. Can he get away without a wife and still have an heir? Toothcup! Dragon/Anthro-Toothless x Hiccup. Kinda sorta Mpreg later on but not really…Ok no one gets pregnant but children are involved…*sigh* it's complicated just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: BoyXBoy if you do not like this then stop reading now! (Also somewhat boyxdragon so if you don't like that either…eh you know the drill.)
> 
> Also I have no clue what I'm doing on here. :| this is the first story I've posted so…yeah just read it…

"Dad! Please just listen! Maybe I don't want to marry Astrid! Did you ever even consider that?" Hiccup pleaded, trying to catch up to the man as they trudged back to the house.

"Hiccup," Stoic began, "you have to face the facts. You're going to be chief one day and you'll need an heir. Like it or not you also need a wife if you want an heir." he paused to look back at his son. "And you do want an heir. You have to."

Hiccup sighed as he closed the door behind them. "If being chief means I have to get married then maybe I don't want to be chief." He knew he was pushing it now but what choice did he have? He did not want to marry Astrid. He didn't want to marry any girl for that matter. But once again his father refused to listen.

Toothless greeted Hiccup as soon as he was over the threshold looking as happy to see him as always. The dragon had spent most of the day inside snoozing after a long ride the night before.

"And what about Toothless. Doesn't he get a say in this?" Hiccup demanded.

Stoic looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown two heads and become a hideous zippleback. "Why would Toothless get a say in this? He's only a dragon son."

"He's not just a pet Dad! He's my best friend! He's not just a dragon!" Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless' large head and looked down at him. "Do you want me to marry Astrid bud?"

Toothless' response was to snarl loudly and glare at Stoic. He snorted and shook his head, tail lashing. His stand on this was obvious. There was no way his Hiccup was marrying the viking girl.

"Thanks a lot Toothless." Stoic grumbled. He turned his attention back to Hiccup. "I'm sorry son but it's final. You're going to marry Astrid at the end of this week. No more arguing." he sent him one more stern look and headed off to bed.

Hiccup sighed in defeat. "This is gonna be a long week Toothless…"

It wasn't that Hiccup didn't like the idea of a family. He wouldn't mind that. It was the thought of marriage that got to him. He didn't want to commit to someone that he didn't love. It just wouldn't be fair to them.

He sighed for the fifth time that day and kicked a stone across the dirt. He and Toothless had decided to camp out in the grotto for a while. Especially after last night's little banter with his father. Hiccup couldn't believe him. After all this time he thought Stoic would understand that he needed to listen to him sometimes.

It hurt too. He'd sacrificed so much for his village and they wouldn't give him at least this much. It wasn't fair.

Toothless lunged forward to catch the boy before he could fall face first into the forest floor.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup said, looking back to glare at the root that had tripped him. It seemed that Toothless had to be his eyes for a while. He just couldn't concentrate on anything. Even walking!

"This is such a mess!" he groaned. Toothless gave him a worried look and made a purring noise in the back of his throat. "Why won't he just listen to me?" he asked the dragon. As if he'd know.

"I don't ask for much! I don't show off! I just want peace and less dependency on me! Can't people handle their own problems?"

Toothless snorted in response as they came to a stop at the rocks that led down to the grotto.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter." he continued to complain. "I'll be married by the end of the week and that'll be that." Hiccup huffed. He climbed down the rocks with some help from Toothless. The mechanical foot strapped to his leg was still giving him a bit of a hard time every now and then.

Toothless honestly didn't mind his little rants. That didn't bother him. However, the subject of this rant did. He had no problem with Astrid. Not her personally. But he did have a problem with anyone who tried to take his Hiccup away. And she hadn't said a word of objection to the idea of their marriage.

Hiccup had been counting on this too and she'd let him down. Instead she had been ecstatic and couldn't wait for the end of the week. She was busy planning this and that. Hiccup just wanted to wake up and have it all be a dream.

The worst part was he didn't know why he didn't want to get married so bad. Part of it was that it meant spending less time with Toothless. For some reason he knew that to get married he'd have to stop devoting all his time to the dragon. And that would never happen.

He sighed again and sat down on one of the rocks beside the water. He watched his and Toothless' reflection in the water. "Don't worry bud. I'll fix this." he promised. Though he had no clue why he promised this. But Toothless did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer! ^_^' oh god what am I doing…


	2. Chapter 2

It was clear that Astrid was having the time of her life. Hiccup understood this to some extent. He knew that a wedding was a girl's dream. That every girl gets excited about their wedding day. But why was she excited about marrying him at all?

"Astrid? Will you please pay attention so that we can talk?" he practically begged for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He shared a look with the scaly reptile beside him who had continued to sulk.

"Sorry Hiccup. I'm just so busy planning and everything!" Astrid smiled at him and pulled up a chair so that she could sit next to him. They were currently seated in Astrid's kitchen with Toothless lying on the floor beside them.

"Look Astrid, I know you're really happy about this but…do you really want to marry me? I mean, why are you so happy? Before any of the stuff with the dragons happened you had nothing to do with me! And now you want to marry me?" his disbelief was clear.

"Stupid," Astrid started, obviously thinking that Hiccup was just being humble as always. "because I love you!"

Hiccup inwardly groaned. "Oh boy…" he thought. "Okay well…how do I put this…" he thought carefully.

Astrid began to look worried as he was taking his time choosing his next words. "Put what? Hiccup are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

Hiccup put his hands up in defense. "It's not that I don't want to marry you!" he tried to convince her. "I just don't want to marry anyone. At least…not yet…" It was a weak defense, he would admit, but that's all he had.

Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup's good ankle for support. The dragon didn't really care of he broke the girl's heart anyway. After that first kiss he didn't care if she was eaten by her own dragon. Okay, so he was a bit territorial. So what?

"Hiccup if you don't want to marry me that's fine. I get it. But please don't sugar coat it for my benefit. You've obviously got someone else in your life." she wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek and sniffled pitifully.

Toothless rolled his large green eyes at the Viking girl's fanatics. Such a drama queen sometimes.

Hiccup, having seen his dragon's gesture, sent him a warning glare and reached a hand over to comfort the girl. "Astrid that isn't true. I don't have anyone else and I don't plan on seeing anyone else. At least not anytime soon. I just don't want to get married okay?" he sighed, hoping to finally get his point across to someone. Anyone!

But that just wasn't going to happen apparently. Astrid faked another sniff and looked up. "So you don't want to get married now…but maybe…in the future?"

Realizing he was making no progress Hiccup stood and made his way towards the door with Toothless following close behind. "Goodbye Astrid."

\--

"Well that went well didn't it?" Toothless gave him a pointed look that said, I told you so. The same look that had been given to him before they'd entered Astrid's home. Except at that time it'd said, "you and I both know how this is going to end."

"I just wish there was someone I was comfortable enough around that I could marry!" Hiccup wasn't stupid. He knew he'd have to marry someone someday but he hadn't been counting on it to be so damn soon!

"I wish I had someone like you that I could marry Toothless." he joked with the dragon, sending him a smirk.

The dragon's ears perked up at that thought. To him it was more like a permission. A yes.

"Toothless? Come on bud I was just kidding. Let's get home before it gets too dark out."

A very big yes.

\--

Hiccup woke up feeling cold. A feeling he wasn't accustomed to at all. He'd only ever woken up cold when Toothless wasn't around.

Hiccup opened one eye and took a look around the room. Empty. No sign of the giant reptile anywhere.

The boy moved the blankets away and stood up. He walked over to the place that Toothless had claimed as his own bed and felt of the flat stone. It was definitely cold which meant that the dragon had left and hadn't been back anytime soon.

Hiccup sighed and began to climb the ladder steps down to the main part of the house. "Dad? Hand you seem Toothless anywhere? He wasn't upstairs when I woke up…"

Stoic barely acknowledged his son's arrival as he was far too busy collecting supplies and weapons from around the small room. Well small for a viking his size anyway. "No son. Haven't seem 'em."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to go outside. "Great even my dragon's abandoned me now…"

"Toothless is gone?" Hiccup turned to see Fishleg's shocked face. The boy was dirty and it looked like he'd been dropped from the back of his Gronckle yet again. Hiccup shook his head.

"No Fishlegs he's not…gone gone. I'm sure he's just…out…" The only problem with that theory was that Toothless was never just "out". He was always with Hiccup no matter what. Especially since the boy had his new mechanical foot, even if it didn't hinder him too much, the dragon was always so protective.

"Oh well…I hope so." And Fishlegs being Fishlegs stumbled away awkwardly, leaving Hiccup to stand there looking just as puzzled as before.

\--

It didn't take long for news to spread around Berk. As soon as Hiccup was in town people were giving him pitiful glances.

That didn't change throughout the rest of the week when Toothless did not return. Instead the pity became more frequent.

"Why does everyone insist on treating me like a child that lost his pet?" Hiccup complained, watching Gobber work.

"Maybe that's because you act like one?" Gobber sent him a knowing look.

"I do not!"

"Oh really?" The viking asked with disbelief coating his words. "So your constant moaning and groaning in your sleep is a lie that Stoic told me?"

Hiccup's face blushed a dark red. It was true. He couldn't sleep without the powerful dragon nearby. He kept him safe and reassured. When Toothless was around Hiccup felt like nothing could hurt him.

Not to mention he was worried about Toothless. The dragon may have been strong but Hiccup wanted to protect him as well. Added to the fact of Toothless' missing tail fin and that only doubled his worry.

"I…I should go look for him…" mumbled an excuse and turned to leave.

"I wouldn't worry too much Hiccup. He'll come back eventually. After all," the viking smirked and continued. "he has something special waiting for him."

\--

Hiccup went to bed that night feeling as depressed as usual. His father had called off the wedding in an attempt to cheer his son up due to the loss of his dragon but everyone knew that wouldn't work.

"Why would he leave me?" he wondered. "What could I have done that would drive him away?"

Just as he was slipping into a deep sleep it hit him. Hard. Hiccup bolted up in bed. "Oh gods no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you must hate me right now ^-^' A short first chapter and now a cliff hanger? Eh, you'll thank me later…maybe…


End file.
